Las Endings de Doraemon
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Una lista de 3 historias que son las leyendas urbanas mas populares en lo que se refiere a los finales de Doraemon. Este es mi primer fic.
1. Introducción

**Las Endings de Doraemon**

**Introducción**

Desde que circuló el primer e-mail en japonés o se divulgó una que otra leyenda urbana sobre el final de esta serie, no se ha dejado especular sobre cual sería el desenlace de las aventuras de este gato robótico y de su "dueño" Nobita Nobi. He reunido algunas de las leyendas urbanas que circulan y les he dado alguna que otra forma de novela o de serie para que puedan disfrutar de ellas como historias y no como simples argumentos.

El problema con el final de esta serie, es la muerte de su autor antes de darle fin (Al menos en la serie animada, ya que el Manga tiene algo de 3 finales), y la política de TV Asahi de continuar la serie por pedido popular.

Trataré 3 endings ampliamente difundidas, de acuerdo a la información que reuní de la Wikipedia (http:/en. Las Endings a tratar son: Nobita Autista, Nobita en coma y Doraemon sin baterías. Aclaremos que estas leyendas urbanas datan de finales de 1980, o sea entre 1986 - 1989.

Espero que les guste mi trabajo,

BrunoProg64.


	2. Nobita Autista

**Nobita Autista**

**Notas Previas:** Algunos derivados de esta leyenda urbana dicen que Nobita bien podría ser Autista, padecer VIH o despertar de un coma. Las mas plausibles serían la del Autismo y la del Coma, ya que el VIH no produce alucinaciones, si no un fuerte estado depresivo.

I

- Nobita-kun, Nobita-kun

Aquellas palabras que cortaban el silencio de aquella noche despertaron y sacaron de la cama a un tímido Nobita que a juzgar por su actitud no sabía ni donde estaba parado.

- Nobita-kun - le dijo su madre - Ya es la 4º vez que hablas solo en toda una noche. Hablas de Shizuka y de un tal "Doraemon". ¿Que te pasa?.

- Mamá... yo...

Un silencio absoluto siguió después. La madre de Nobita vió con compasión a su hijo y estrechándolo contra su seno, lo hizo volver a dormir a base de acariciarle el pelo.

- Nobita... hijo... - dijo dulcemente la madre.

Luego se alejo sigilosamente de aquel lugar. Ver a su hijo así, sin amigos y hablando solo en su cama en la noche era algo que sobrepasaba las fuerzas de esa mujer. Definitivamente sufría interiormente.

Cuando finalmente Nobita regresó a su profundo sueño, se le oyó decir:

- Doraemon... ¿Donde estás?

Había comensado otro sueño. Un sueño en el que seguramente Doraemon lo ayudaría a que lo respeten o a valerse por sí. Y la verdad era que lograr eso era tan incierto como saber si Nobita no sería en un futuro el origen de tantas miserias que su estirpe tuvo que soportar.

- Doraemon... ¡Ayúdame!

Dicho esto Nobita volteó la cara y la hundió en la almohada y siguió con su sueño hablado. Lo que no sabía es que en una esquina de su cuarto había una cámara de video espiándo todo lo que hemos descrito.

Todas sus conversaciones mientras dormía serían meticulosamente grabadas.

Por prescripción médica.

II

- Definitivamente esto se ve mal - cometó el Doctor al ver las imágenes de los videos - Sra. Nobita, su hijo está peor de lo que creíamos.

- ¿Doctor, está seguro? ¿Mi querido Nobita está muy mal?

- No es una enfermedad física - le contestó el Doctor - Es una enfermedad emocional. Su hijo no tiene amigos y su subconciente los crea por la incapacidad de tenerlos realmente.

- Pero... ¿Ha oído las continuas referencias a Shizuka, su amiga? ¿Que es eso?

- A juzgar por sus frases, podría decirse que Nobita está atraído por Shizuka y que le gusta.

- Entiendo... pero ese tal Doraemon... ¿Quien es?

- No sabría decirle - contestó el Doctor - Por lo que vemos, se refiere a él como un ser que le salva de situaciones y que al parecer es un gato-robot venido del futuro...

- ¿Pero de donde sacó Nobita algo así?

- No lo sé - replicó el Doctor - Pero influencias hay muchas.

La mujer miró al Doctor y luego inclinó la mirada. Suspiró y le dijo:

- Quizá esa enfermedad que tiene, lo dejó así.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra "Cáncer". Aquella enfermedad que para esos años no tenía una cura, excepto las quimioterapias que pocos solían resistir.

- Lo sé Señora - replicó el médico - pero ya no podemos hacer nada... esa Leucemia terminará con Nobita. Le quedan tan solo 10 días de vida.

La madre de Nobita miró al suelo y brotaron gruesas lágrimas. Tan solo le quedaría despedirse de su hijo y... prepararle su funeral.

El doctor también se sintió culpable, bajó la cabeza y dijo:

- Pobre Nobita-chan.

Luego, cada uno de ellos se levantó y se alejaron de aquel consultorio en el que estaban. Quizá no se volvieran a ver, excepto quizá en el funeral.

III

Después de ver los últimos 20 segundos del video, la madre y el doctor comprendieron a que se refería Nobita con "Doraemon". Se refería a un muñeco muy parecido (O casi igual) al original, que asía con la mano. De ahí brotaba toda aquella fantasía, casi próxima a un requiém.

La madre de Nobita había olvidado que 2 meses antes de lo descrito, compró un gato de felpa en un mercado y se lo regaló a su hijo. De ahí, mesclado a que Nobita comiera Dorayakis (Un dulce Japonés) el día en el que recibiera al gato felpudo hicieron que el chico en su delirio le llamara "Doraemon".

Otra cosa que no vieron en ese video, pero que realmente ocurría, era las repetidas frases de "Shizuka". A juzgar por lo que decía, era el amor Platónico de Nobita. También mencionaba a otros 2 muchachos, que a juzgar por su aspecto cuando los mencionaba, parecían bravucones que le pegarían o abusarían de él.

Quizá debería sorprendernos el hecho de que Nobita (En su delirio) gustara de jugar al Beísbol y en su cama blandía las manos como si tuviera un verdadero bate o como si tuviera el comando de la Nintendo Wii.

Cuando su madre y el Doctor se enteraron de estas "nuevas" alucinaciones de Nobita, se preocuparon aún más. Ya no era solo el gato felpudo. Ahora había creado todo un nuevo mundo y se había sumergido en el. Algo similar al Aspeger. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser excéntrico, Nobita era retraído y cada vez esto se acentuaba.

- Nobita, he venido a cambiarte las sábanas - dijo su madre.

Nobita sólo se limito a pararse y mirar a la ventana. Aprovechó su madre ese lapso para tender la cama. Pero cuando terminó, la mujer oyó a su hijo decir "Shizuka" una vez más. Ella se sorprendió y corrió a ver el porqué su hijo decía esas cosas. Se sorprendió al ver que su hijo veía a la calle y específicamente a un grupo de chicos que solían jugar beísbol en un lugar cercano al hospital.

Su madre solo se limitó a no decir nada. Ya nada podía ser arreglado... Nada.

Entonces oyó que su hijo dijo:

- Doraemon ¿A donde quieres ir ahora?. Yo ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Acto seguido se desmayó.

IV

La madre aterrada fue a ver al Doctor. Con el fueron a ver al desmayado Nobita e intentaron reanimarle. Fue inútil. Definitivamente se iba. Cuando dijo lo de "Yo ya me quiero ir de aquí" hablaba muy en serio.

Nobita fue internado en Cuidados Intensivos. Esa misma noche sus signos vitales cayeron terriblemente. Pero él, aún en ese duro trance por su vida, seguía en su mundo.

- Doraemon ¿Que es ese invento?

- Nobita, este es un aparato para volar. Lo llamo el Bamboo-coptero.

- ¿Puedo probarlo?

- ¡Claro! - dijo el gato - ¡Volaremos los dos juntos hacia el horizonte!

- ¡Pues vamos!

Nobita sonrió y los doctores pensaron que era un signo de que revivía. Sin embargo en su sueño las cosas no eran tan halagadoras.

- Nobita... - decía Doraemon - Hemos subido muy alto. Estamos en las nubes.

- Doraemon... ¿Acaso este es el cielo del que todos hablan?

- No lo sé Nobita, pero deberíamos ir a preguntar.

Ante el chico y el gato apareció una Gran Puerta. En la puerta se leía "La felicidad y la vida eterna están aquí". Doraemon tocó la puerta.

En el hospital, los latidos de Nobita caían de 80 latidos por minuto a 40 latidos por minuto. Los médicos aplicaban el desfibrilador sin resultados satisfactorios.

- ¡Se nos va! ¡Se nos va el muchacho! ¡Resiste chico!

En su sueño, la puerta se abrió y una voz le dijo a Nobita "Después de tu sufrimiento mereces descansar. Pasen".

Nobita estaba feliz. Mirando a Doraemon le dijo:

- Todo saldrá bien amigo - y le sonrió.

Miró la luz que la puerta expedía... la inmensidad parecía estar ahí.

En el hospital, Nobita había muerto, pero había muerto feliz.

V

Cuando la madre de Nobita se enteró del deceso de su hijo, cayó al suelo. Hubo que inyectarle un calmante. Sin embargo después de lo mencionado, se levantó extrañamente tranquila, se dirigió a donde el Doctor y lo miró. El galeno, movido por la pena le dijo:

- Siento lo de su hijo...

- Pues yo no mucho - dijo ella.

El doctor la miró sorprendido. ¿Que madre no sufría por la muerte de sus hijos?. Sin embargo, ella le contestó este pensamiento.

- Si piensa que sufriría, lo hubiera hecho si mi hijo siguiera agonizando de soledad en este mundo. Por lo menos ahora ya no siente dolor.

El doctor la miró y le dijo:

- Exacto. Creo que eso era lo mejor.

Dos días después, Nobita fue enterrado. Pocos fueron a su funeral, ya que no había hecho muchos amigos. Antes de que el ataúd fuera echado a la tierra, su madre sacó del bolsillo derecho, el gato felpudo y lo puso en el pecho de su hijo.

- Disfruta con tu amigo Doraemon.

Luego cayó al suelo y lloró amargamente mientras la tierra tapaba el ataúd de su hijo.

Cuando terminaron las exequias y los que había acompañado a la madre de Nobita se habían retirado, ella se acercó a la tumba de su hijo y pronunció casi como un suspiró:

- Dios nos libre de una calamidad como un hijo solitario.

Luego lentamente se alejó, con el crepúsculo de la noche a cuestas.

Nunca más regresó por ahí.


	3. Nobita en Coma

**Nobita en Coma**

**Notas Previas:** De acuerdo con algunos, este final tiene 2 versiones. La primera, es que Nobita entra en coma por un golpe accidental por una piedra y otros por una piedra lanzada por Takeshi Godo (El Gigante). Para darle mas dramatismo, usaré la segunda versión.

I

- ¡Pásala Nobita, pásala!

Aunque la temperatura ambiental fuera de 28 grados, Nobita y sus amigos, Takeshi y Suneo, no parecía importarles esto. Para ellos lo único importante era divertirse. Nada más, ni nada menos.

Al pedido anterior, Nobita lanzó la bola y Suneo la recibió, llegando a la zona con algún esfuerzo. La carrera había sido ganada.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Takeshi - ¡Suneo las atrapa todas! ¿¡Y yo cuando bateo!?

Fácil es adivinar que lo jugaban era beísbol.

- Tranquilo - le contestó el aludido - No es para tanto.

- Bien - dijo Nobita - Ahora es mi turno de batear.

- Pues a ello - le contestó Takeshi - Cuidado con que pierdas la pelota.

Y ubicaron a Nobita donde generalmente se ubica el bateador. La jugada había comenzado y Suneo lanzó la pelota para que Takeshi la cogiera. Pero nada es perfecto y en ese instante sintió un punzón en la vejiga, síntoma de su eneuresis (Incontinencia Urinaria) característica. Suneo se movió un poco en su sitio para evitar un hecho vergonzoso y lanzó la pelota.

- ¡Aquí! - le decía Takeshi - ¡Aquí!

Pero la pelota ni siquiera se le acercó. Fue a dar hacia Nobita, que la bateó con todas sus fuerzas, no porque fuera buen jugador (Lo cual jamás sería), si no por miedo de que la pelota le rompa los lentes.

La pelota fue expedida con mucha fuerza y desapareció bajo el azul cielo de ese día. Lo que temía Takeshi se había hecho realidad.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Mira lo que haz hecho! ¿Cómo se supone que jugaremos ahora? ¿Con tu cabeza?

Nobita se aterrorizó. Sabía que Takeshi era el "abusivo" de la escuela y que lo haría polvo. Y esta vez estaba lejos de Doraemon.

- Ni Doraemon te podrá salvar...

- ¡Alto! - dijo Suneo - ¡Podemos usar una piedra!

A Takeshi debió parecerle una buena idea, ya que simplemente le dijo a Nobita:

- ¡Cuidado con que suceda otra vez!

II

Esta vez tenían que jugar más despacio. Era una piedra, más áspera y dura que una bola. Si alguien era alcanzado por ella, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Muy fatales. Recordemos que solo bastó una piedra para que David matara a Goliat.

Sin embargo Takeshi y Suneo no se preocuparon. Ellos corrían rápido (Excepto si a Sueno le volvía la eneuresis). La preocupación era Nobita, sus movimientos eran torpes.

- Bien - dijo Suneo - Nobita ya no bateará. Vuelve tú, Takeshi.

- Es mejor que correr. No lo puedo hacer bien - contestó el aludido.

Y apostados así, comenzó el juego. Al comienzo parecía que Nobita lanzaba correctamente, pero no era así. Suneo le hacía señas para que sepa a donde lanzar y así evitar a Takeshi y su bate.

- ¡Suneo, no hagas trampa! - rugió Takeshi - ¡Recuerda que te puedo pegar!

Al oír esto, Suneo supo que se había descubierto su treta. Así que se le ocurrió otra idea: Si hacía que Nobita le pasara la piedra a él, y la lanzaba, podría evitar estar haciendo señas.

- ¡Nobita, aquí!

Nobita, sin pensarlo lanzó la piedra. Suneo corrió para recogerla. A su vez, Takeshi levantó el bate por si la piedra venía hacia él.

Suneo logró coger la piedra y se disponía a lanzarla, cuando volvió a sentir el terrible punzón en la vejiga. Ante esto, lanzó la pelota con dirección a Nobita, el cual la agarró y la lanzó a Takeshi.

- ¡Prepárate! - dijo Takeshi - ¡La voy a batear!

Y bateó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas. La piedra voló por los aires y todos miraban a donde caería. El sol estaba tan brillante que no pudieron ver a donde se dirigía la piedra. Todos esperaban oír el ruido que hace al golpear el suelo.

Sonó un ruido hueco y una caida estrepitosa. Cuando Takeshi y Suneo movieron el rostro para saber que había sido, vieron a Nobita en el suelo y la piedra a un costado suyo.

- ¡Nobita! - gritó Suneo - ¡Estás bien!

Como no obtuvo respuesta, se fue a tocarlo. Se asutó al ver la roja sangre que salía de su cabeza, producto del impacto de la piedra con esta.

III

Suneo no perdió tiempo y empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. A sus gritos vinieron algunas personas que llamaron a una ambulancia y llevaron a Nobita al hospital.

Doraemon, en otra parte, sin saber lo terrible que acababa de suceder, se dedicaba a comer Dorayakis, hasta que el sonido de una ambulancia lo sobresaltó. Fue entonces cuando vino Suneo y desesperado le dijo al gato:

- ¡Nobita ha sufrido un accidente! ¡Estabamos jugando y le cayó una piedra en la cabeza! ¡Debes ir a verlo!

- ¡Nobitaaaa! - gritó desesperado Doraemon - ¡Te salvaré!

Y fue siguiendo la ambulancia. Llegó al hospital. Estaba decidido en ver a Nobita.

Sin embargo al llegar al hospital tuvo un pequeño problema.

- Lo siento, pero mascotas no son admitidas en el hospital - dijo la recepcionista.

- ¡No soy una mascota! ¡Déjeme entrar!

- Sólo será si un médico lo autoriza.

¿Qué haría ahora?. ¿A quién convencer para que diga que lo conocen?. ¿Y si a Nobita le pasaba algo? ¿Como quedaría su conciencia?. Estaba pensando en que hacer, cuando de repente se oyó una voz.

- Déjenlo pasar - dijo un doctor - Conozco al "gato". No es una mascota.

La recepcionista obedeció y dejó entrar a Doraemon. Una vez dentro se dirigió a un médico y le preguntó:

- ¿Sabe de algún Nobita Nobi?

- Nobita Nobi está en emergencias - dijo el doctor - Espere un poco.

Doraemon buscó la sala de espera y se sentó nervioso, esperando por alguna noticia sobre Nobita.

IV

¡Cuan largo le pareció el tiempo a Doraemon en ese momento! Finalmente salió un médico y le dijo el estado de Nobita:

- Doraemon - le dijo el médico - Nobita está en coma. La piedra golpeó la parte de atrás de su cerebro. Necesitamos operarlo.

- ¡Háganlo ahora!

- La operación es complicada y costosa. Debes informar de esto a su madre. Ella dará la última palabra.

Apenas Doraemon oyó esto, se levantó y fue rápidamente a la casa de Nobita. Tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó. Desesperado se fue a un sitio donde sabría que encontraría a esta mujer: La tienda. Tampoco la encontró.

Desesperado volvió a la casa de Nobita y encontró a su madre en el jardín. Rápidamente le dijo:

- ¡Nobita se accidentó! ¡Una piedra le golpeó la cabeza y está en coma! ¡Debes ayudarlo!

Oír esto y desmayarse para esta mujer, todo fue uno. Doraemon la hizo volver en sí con agua.

- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Vamos Doraemon, vamos! - exclamó desesperada. Y juntos fueron al hospital.

Una vez allí, el Doctor habló con la madre de Nobita y Doraemon. Les informó lo siguiente:

- Su hijo ha padecido un golpe en la Sección Motriz del Cerebro, por lo tanto está en coma. La única forma de salvarlo es operarlo. Sin embargo, la operación es de riesgo y algo costosa. Es su decisión que operemos a su hijo.

Doraemon, que estaba esperando un sí de esa mujer, se sorprendió cuando la madre de Nobita contestó:

- No tengo mucho dinero. ¡Pero no quiero que mi hijo muera! - miró al doctor con cara sufrida - ¿Existen créditos?

- Sólo para los que suscriben al seguro.

Aquello la destrozó. Nunca se había registrado en el seguro.

- Lo siento señora - dijo el doctor - No podemos operar si no estamos seguros de que podrá pagar la operación.

- ¡Solo tengo un único hijo! - gritó aquella mujer desesperada - ¡Lo pagaré, incluso si tengo que vender mi vida!

Esa tensión era terrible. Doraemon estaba desesperado, hasta que por su mente cruzó un idea. Se acercó al doctor y le dijo:

- ¿Cuanto es el importe de la operación?

- 50 000 dólares - fue la respuesta.

- Mañana por la tarde tendré el dinero - dijo el gato con decisión - Operen a Nobita.

- Tenga el dinero y operaremos a Nobita.

Doraemon miró fijamente al doctor y le dijo:

- Así será.

V

Imaginemos a Takeshi. Estaba destrozado. Cuando Suneo se enteró que Nobita había quedado en coma, se asustó y le contó todo lo ocurrido a la madre de Takeshi. Por su parte ella castigó duramente a su hijo:

- ¡Que haz hecho! - le increpó esa mujer a Takeshi - ¡Te vas a ganar una paliza!

- ¡Mamá! - lloriqueó Takeshi - Yo no quería... es que estabamos jugando...

Ante su madre, Takeshi ya no era el típico abusivo de siempre. Su miedo ante su madre era mayor a su gusto por abusar del resto.

- ¡Y por jugar bateas una piedra que le da en la cabeza a Nobita! ¿Qué pasará si muere! ¡Nos demandarán! ¡Serías culpable de haberlo matado!

Y montada en rabia le pegó a su hijo. Alaridos de dolor por parte de Takeshi complementaban sus lágrimas de dolor y de miedo. De dolor porque su madre le pegaba. De miedo porque no sabía lo que pasaría si Nobita moría. ¿Sería culpable de un asesinato? Y si fuera así: ¿Qué le harían? ¿Lo encarcelarían?. Esas ideas martirizaban a Takeshi, que sumado mas lo golpes que su madre le daba lo hicieron finalmente desmayarse.

- ¡Tonto! - le gritó su madre - ¡Si le pasa algo, la culpa será tuya!

Y se fue, dejándolo solo en el suelo. Tardaría mucho en levantarse.

Para cuando lo logró, solo sintió miedo. Se dirigió tembloroso a su cuarto y se metió a la cama. Abrazó su almohada, como hacen los niños agobiados por pesadillas y entre llantos dijo:

- No quería... Nobita... perdóname.

De repente todo se nubló en él y lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Nobita saldría mal del hospital y que lo demandarían por haberle lanzado la piedra.

Entonces una terrible idea cruzó por su cabeza. No quería verse demandado y además quería que su madre le pegará más. Podía irse... ¿pero adónde?. No podría escapar. Sería descubierto a los pocos días. Así que pensó en irse de un lugar que no sea su casa... se iría de esta vida.

Decidido por una extraña convicción, cogió un cuaderno y escribió en una hoja lo que sigue:

"Nobita puede morir y yo ser demandado. No quiero que me peges más ni tampoco ser arrestado por un accidente. Me voy de aquí, me despido de todos, especialmente de Suneo.

A la madre de Nobita y especialmente a tí debe hacerles feliz el que ya no exista. Siempre me tratas mal, y debe ser porque no soy como quieres. Adiós. Si me odias tanto, al menos siente piedad por mí ahora".

Luego arrancó la hoja y la colocó en la cabecera de su cama. Luego se dirigió con paso firme a la ventana de su cuarto. Era un 2º piso. Miró abajo y vió el suelo. Se paró sobre el borde de la ventana. Tuvo miedo. ¿Miedo de que?: De morir. De acabar con todo, una vida que había planeado para el abuso. Pero no le importó y abriendo las manos como si fuera a lanzarse al agua, se dejó caer.

Solamente se oyó un ruido semejante al que hace la madera al romperse. Aún sobre el ya inerte Takeshi brilló la luna y las estrellas. Había caído sobre el jardín, pero debido a la dureza de la tierra había muerto.

Al día siguiente cuando su madre fue a despertarlo, no lo encontró y pudo leer la carta que había dejado en la cabecera de su cama. Inmediatamente se percató que las ventanas estaban abiertas. Se acercó raudamente y al mirar abajo pudo ver inerte en el suelo a Takeshi. Aquella mujer sintió pena y cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama de su hijo. Entonces prorrumpió en amargo llanto.

Por un momento pensó en seguir a su hijo, pero recapacitó... ¿Que ganaría?. Entonces bajó al jardín y abrazó a su inerte hijo. Entre sus sollozos dijo:

- Perdóname por ser tan dura contigo.

Desgraciadamente, era ya muy tarde para que Takeshi escuchara esas palabras que siempre quizo oír de su madre.

VI

Por su parte, Doraemon se esforzó por cumplir el trato con el doctor. Vendió la mayoría de objetos que tenía en su bolsillo tetra-dimensional. Contactó con el gobierno, investigadores y hasta el propio ejército para vender estos objetos. Al fin logró reunir los 50 000 dólares para la operación de Nobita. A pesar de vender casi todos los instrumentos, no hizo eso con dos: Su Máquina del Tiempo, ya que sería peligroso que lo hiciera y su "Puerta a Cualquier Lugar" (Dokodemo Door, en la versión Original). Esta puerta la usaría como último recurso para llevar a Nobita a la época que desee.

- ¡Aquí está el dinero! - dijo Doraemon cuando regresó al hospital.

- ¡Bien! - dijo el doctor - ¡Comenzemos la operación!

Y se llevaron a Nobita a operar. Las horas parecieron largas para Doraemon y la madre de Nobita. Finalmente el médico salió y mirando fijamente a la madre de Nobita y a Doraemon dijo:

- No se ha podido hacer nada. Nobita está en estado vegetativo.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Mi hijo! - gritó la madre de Nobita y se desmayó.

- ¡Nobita! - gritó Doraemon y se dirigió a verlo - ¡Esto te salvará!

Doraemon fue al cuarto donde estaba Nobita y lo vió conectado a un sistema de signos vitales. Estaba condenado. Doraemon sintió pena y extrajo de su bolsillo la "Puerta a Cualquier Lugar" y la puso enfrente de Nobita. Luego le dijo:

- Nobita, sé que no te levantarás más. Piensa a donde quieres ir. Esta "Puerta a Cualquier Lugar" te llevará a donde quieras.

Nobita hizo algunos gestos y débilmente aún pudo hablar:

- E... l... pa...ra...íso...

Doraemon abrió la puerta y se generó energía. Nobita fue arrastrado por esa energía y fue a donde había deseado estar: El Paraíso.

Doraemon al ver partir a Nobita, no pudo contener unas lágrimas y luego, extrajo su máquina del tiempo y se sentó en ella. Ni siquiera se quizo despedir. Solamente marcó su época: El año 2112 y regresó a su tiempo.

Por su parte cuando la Puerta terminó de transportar a Nobita al Paraíso, este recuperó todas sus facultades.

- Estoy sano - pensó para sí - Pero no está Doraemon. Me siento triste.

En el 2112, Doraemon consiguió los planos de su "Puerta a Cualquier Lugar" y la volvió a armar. Luego entró a ella y decidió ir al Paraíso, para encontrarse con Nobita. Doraemon sabía que al usar la Puerta para ir a otro Universo, como el Paraíso, moriría irremediablemente en este. Pero con tal de ver a Nobita no le importó.

Una vez que llegó, miró a Nobita y corrió hacia el:

- ¡Nobita! - dijo el gato - ¡Te extrañé!

- ¡Doraemon! - se alegró Nobita - ¡Ahora estoy feliz!

Los dos vivieron juntos en ese nuevo universo.

Cuando el Doctor y la Madre de Nobita subieron al cuarto encontraron a Nobita con los signos vitales totalmente detenidos y a Doraemon en el piso. Cuando lo midieron con un voltímetro, tenía Cero Voltios. Ambos estaban muertos.


	4. Doraemon sin Baterias

**Doraemon sin Baterias**

**Notas Previas:** Esta es la versión mas aceptada a ser el final "verdadero" de Doraemon. Existe en Internet un Doujinshi (Manga dibujado por un aficionado) donde relata el tema. Esta historia seguirá al Doujinshi, si bien incorporará una que otra cosa de mi cosecha.

Existe con respecto al final de esta historia dos versiones: Nobita adulto recupera las baterías y la otra es que las recupera pero vuelve a ser niño. Para mas sentimentalismo usaré la segunda.

I

- Síentese Dr. Nobita - dijo el científico dirigiéndose al aludido.

- Gracias - contestó el Dr. Nobita - ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

- Pues bien, quería preguntarle sobre como logró vencer aquella Paradoja del Tiempo.

El Dr. Nobita se quedó pensativo. Vencer una Paradoja del Tiempo no era tan fácil de explicar. Para él, era haber cambiado aquel pasado de miseria que Doraemon logró cambiar.

- Verá... una paradoja del tiempo es el problema que surge si viajo al pasado y cambio mi historia. Todo mi futuro debería cambiar.

- Entiendo... es algo complejo.

Iba a continuar cuando un tercer científico llegó. Vió al Dr. Nobita y dijo:

- ¡Dr. Nobita! ¡Jamás pensé verle en persona! ¡Uno de los mejores científicos en el campo de la robótica!...

- Cálmese frente al Dr. Nobita - le sugirió el otro científico - No lo moleste.

- No es problema alguno - contestó el Dr. Nobita - De niño siempre era así...

Al oír la palabra "niño", el tercer científico lo miró fijamente. Luego con cierta dificultad le dijo:

- ¿Acaso aún sigue recordado a Doraemon?

El Dr. Nobita miró a la ventana y vió solamente el oscuro de la noche. Oir aquella palabra "Doraemon" era algo que abría un manantial de recuerdos y de penas. Entonces, para que no lo vieran preocuparse, contestó rapidamente.

- Aún lo recuerdo... y es gracias a él que puede vencer la paradoja del tiempo.

Los dos científicos miraron al Dr. Nobita y esperaron como si fuera a decir algo más.

- Les contaré toda la historia hoy... - suspiró y siguió - Así quizá sepan algo más de mí.

Los dos científicos se acomodaron en el mueble y esperaron que el Dr. Nobita les contara de cuando todavía tenía a Doraemon.

II

- ¡Doraemon! ¡Doraemon!

Imaginemos por un momento que hemos regresado a 1973, que estamos en el pasado del Nobita niño. Aquellos gritos que cortaban la armonía de esa mañana, eran en cierta parte molestos.

- ¡Doraemon! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Parecía que Doraemon estuviera dormido. No contestó a ninguno de los gritos de Nobita. Entonces Nobita le dió un ultimátum:

- ¡Doraemon! ¡Atiéndeme!

Como seguía sin responder, Nobita le dió un sonoro bofetón. Lo único que logró fue que Doraemon cayera boca-abajo (Si cabe el término) en el suelo.

- ¿Doraemon?

En el suelo, Doraemon parecía un cuerpo inerte, en vez del activo gato-robot que siempre exigía responsabilidad por parte de Nobita.

Nobita se preocupó aún más. No sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando oyó un ruido parecido a un chirrido que venía de una pantalla, probablemente traida por Doraemon.

- ¡Psshh!

Nobita miró a la pantalla y vió en ella a la hermana de Doraemon: Dorami.

- Me parece que a Doraemon se le acabó la batería...

Nobita suspiró aliviado... cambiar la batería era tan sencillo, tan simple. Sin embargo, el ya pensaba en lo peor, en que Doraemon había muerto o había sufrido un corto-circuito.

- ¡Ah! - dijo Nobita - Supongo que así no será tan complicado...

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le contestó Dorami - No es tan fácil...

Nobitá se heló. ¿Cómo que no era tan fácil? ¿A que se refería Dorami?

- Verás... - dijo Dorami - Los robots de modelo antiguo como él, tienen la memoria mantenida por sus baterías y con una copia de seguridad en las orejas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Doraemon? - preguntó Nobita.

- ¿Te haz fijado en sus orejas? - dijo sarcástica Dorami.

Nobita miró a Doraemon. Con terror vió que no tenía orejas. Y es que en ese instante recordó el día en el que Doraemon le contó que le tenía pánico a los ratones porque estos royeron sus orejas.

- ¿Que pasará si le sacamos las baterías? - dijo Nobita - Para cambiárselas...

Dorami le miró fijamente, luego de un momento le contestó.

- Doraemon pederá toda su memoria...

- ¡¿Queee?! - gritó Nobita

- Cálmate Nobita - dijo Dorami - Te lo explicaré mejor.

III

- ¡Explícalo todo! - reclamó Nobita.

- Verás... Doraemon ya no tiene baterías operativas. Así que debemos cambiarlas, pero si lo hacemos perderá su memoria.

- ¡Entonces lo llevaré a su época y le cambiaré la batería! ¡Aún tiene la máquina del tiempo!

Y se dirigió a Doraemon. Justo en ese instante le cayó una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡¿Qué haces Dorami?! - gritó Nobita - ¡Me quieres matar!

- Nobita... no puedes viajar a nuestra época. La interacción entre épocas está prohibida por la Patrulla del Tiempo. Doraemon se saltó la vigilancia, pero ahora las leyes son más estrictas. ¡No sabemos lo que te pasará!

- ¿Entonces que hago? - preguntó Nobita, preocupado esta vez. De repente una idea surgió - ¡Ya sé! ¡Le pondré las orejas que se encuentran en su bolsillo! ¡Así no perderá la memoria!

- Me parece que no lo haz entendido bien Nobita-san... - le dijo Dorami.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sabes que no puedes usar el bolsillo cuando Doraemon está inoperativo - le contestó ella - Además, aunque pudieras, no puedes hacer esa inserción. Requiere mucha precisión. Si lo deseas... ¡Llama a su creador!

- ¿No puedes decírmelo tu?

- Nobita, tengo un sistema que impide que divulge o recuerde siquiera los datos de mi diseño. Son un secreto comercial. ¡Y si nos demoramos, la Patrulla del Tiempo me arrestará!

Para Nobita esto era la última gota de la amargura, pero había más. Dorami continuó:

- Hay dos opciones: La primera es cambiarle las baterías. Puedo teletransportarlo a mi época. La Policía del Tiempo no lo notará, pero Doraemon perderá toda su memoria, todos sus recuerdos. Y la segunda es esperar a que esas tecnologías llegen a tu tiempo.

Nobita seguía como agarrotado escuchando lo que Dorami le decía.

IV

- ¡Nobita! ¡Tu almuerzo está listo!

Aunque su madre lo llamó, Nobita no contestó. Esto no sorprendió demasiado a la madre.

- Vaya... seguro están peleados nuevamente...

En su cuarto, con el transmisor aún encendido, Nobita estaba mirando a Doraemon con los ojos fijos. Estaba como idiotisado por la imagen del inerte Doraemon.

- Doraemon... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sin embargo simuló que si la tuvo.

- Nos conocimos en año nuevo, ¿verdad?. Estaba sorprendido porque me dijiste "que no era satisfactorio".

Después de reirse siguió su soliloquio.

- Fuimos a varios lugares... al pasado, al futuro y a lugares misteriosos. Nos escapamos de la aburrida y común vida... es más, cuando estaba confundido, siempre tenías la razón.

Pero Nobita sabía que seguir así aumentaría el dolor que tenía al saber que Doraemon no le respondería en años, en décadas... al menos hasta que la tecnología que hizo posible su creación existiera. Pero el siguió, aunque su dolor no pudo más...

- Doraemon, cuando la gente se burlaba de mí... tu siempre pensabas en que yo era el problema - empezó a lagrimear - no te había agradecido apropiadamente, pero siendo franco... fui muy feliz.

Un torrente de lágrimas estaba esperando el turno de salir. Aunque Nobita trataba de disimular estar feliz, tan sólo se reía para no llorar.

- Aún nos peleabamos arduamente, ¿o no? Siempre nos reconciliábamos, ¿o no?... - empezó a lagrimear más profusamente - ¡Oye Doraemon! ¡Di algo!... Doraemon...

Fue entonces cuando no pudo más y rompió en un amargo llanto. De repente la voz de Dorami cortó ese llanto sincero.

- Ya lo veo... acabo de entender que no hay manera de que quieras renunciar a las memorias de Doraemon. Pues bien... sólo te queda la última opción... Nobita-san, estoy orgullosa de conocerte. ¡En el futuro habrá una manera de reparar a Doraemon! ¡Lo dicen mis sentimientos!

Aquella gata-robot no podía tener sentimientos. Eso era trabajo de una Inteligencia Artificial muy bien lograda.

Fue entonces cuando Nobita se levantó del suelo.

V

Todos en la escuela estaban atónitos. Lo que veían era algo increíble, algo que demuestra lo efímero que son las cosas. Lo que veían eran los resultados del examen mensual que mostraban a un Nobita Nobi con el 1º Puesto en puntuación. Tenía 498 puntos. Algo muy cercano a la máxima calificación jamás alcanzada en ese salón.

- ¡Nobita-san! - le saludó Shizuka - ¡Tienes la calificación más alta! ¡Felicitaciones!

- Gracias - le contestó Nobita.

- Pero no te exigas mucho a ti mismo - le replicó Shizuka - si lo haces, podría ser dañino para el cuerpo...

- Pero si lo que quiero no es la puntuación... quiero el conocimiento...

Aquello dejó a Shizuka un poco perpleja. ¿Era ese el Nobita despistado y tonto que solía conocer?

- Me gustaría hablar contigo más, pero hay cosas que debo averiguar...nos vemos.

Y se fue rápidamente.

- ¿Que le habrá pasado a Nobita?

Shizuka ahora estaba totalmente convencida de que ese Nobita no era para nada el Nobita que ella había conocido. ¿Habría sufrido algún trauma?, pensaba ella. Y la respuesta era bien sencilla: Doraemon.

- Nobita a cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? - le dijo un chico a Shizuka.

- Ese... no puede ser Nobita - dijo Shizuka - ¿Acaso es como lo conoci? ¿Es frívolo, despistado y pervertido? ¡No! ¡Algo muy extraño está pasando... - lagrimeó un poco - ¿Dónde está el Nobita que conocí? ¿Donde?

Su angustia era cada vez mas obvia.

- ¡Desde que Doraemon desapareció el trató de hacerse el fuerte! - siguió Shizuka - ¡Pero no puede! ¡Nobita, eres...!

- Shizuka... - le interrumpió el otro - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡Claro que me pasa algo! - le replicó angustiada - ¡Voy a invitar a Nobita a un picnic! ¡Aunque tenga que ponerme una soga en el cuello! ¡Nobita-san!

Y salió corriendo raudamente.

VI

- Paradoja del tiempo... seguramente esta afecta los acontecimientos futuros, al intervenir en el pasado.

- Así es... muy bien dicho Honekawa-kun.

Los dos invitados del Dr. Nobita habían oído todo lo que este quería contarles.

- Así es... - contestó el Dr. Nobita - Actualmente nuestra sociedad está mal en su conjunto, pero debemos recordar eso de que "Doraemon vino". Aunque en realidad la evolución de la humanidad es muy lenta.

- A propósito - dijo uno para cambiar de tema - De niños eramos muy imaginativos, mucho más de lo que somos ahora. Antes, para nosotros un viaje al espacio exterior era totalmente posible.

- Así es - le contestó el otro - Tener comida preparada al pulsar un botón, migrar yendo a través de un Televisor... inclusive ¡Un robot sirvienta!

- Existe un secreto... de alguien que tuvo acceso al futuro, pero se le prohibió intervenir con el - dijo el otro - ¿Acaso esa persona podría ser...?

- El único que lo vió cuando era un niño... esa es la razón por la que no cambió.

Fácil de advinar, es que estos dos se referían al Dr. Nobita. Era el único que tuvo acceso al futuro... gracias a Doraemon.

El Dr. Nobita se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar.

- No dudo que sea una paradoja - siguió el otro - Pero después de 35 años, parece que ese futuro se le ha confiado a él.

Entonces una voz sonó en el corredor:

- Cariño...

Esa voz era de Shizuka.

VII

El laboratorio del Dr. Nobita esta lleno de máquinas y artefactos de alta tecnología. Sin embargo lo que más destacaba era un objeto colocado en una camilla. Este objeto era Doraemon.

Después de tantos años, Nobita pudo estudiar el diseño de su querido amigo y pudo descubrir una forma de cambiar la batería sin interrumpir el flujo de memoria.

- Shizuka, mira aquí.

- Cariño, no me dijiste que este lugar era peligroso y no podía entrar... ¿Cariño, Nobita-san?

La esposa del Dr. Nobita, que no se había percatado de que Doraemon estaba en esa camilla, volteó a ver a su esposo y pudo ver así a ese gato-robot ubicado en la camilla mientras su esposo hacía algunos ajustes.

- Dora-chan...

- Todo está listo para el proceso. Pronto lo recuperaremos.

Shizuka veía extrañada lo que su esposo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, después de 35 años, Doraemon seguía vivo en su memoria.

- Encenderé el sistema...

Se activó el sistema y se comenzó el proceso de recarga. El Dr. Nobita y su esposa miraban atónitos... de repente algo interrumpió esa contemplación.

- ¡Nobita-kun! ¿Haz hecho tu tarea?

Doraemon había despertado después de 35 largos años de ausencia que había marcado a Nobita para siempre. El Dr. Nobita no pudo contenerse a tal escena... ahora su alma se manifestaba tal como era... como el niño de hace 35 años. Igualmente le sucedió a Shizuka.

- Do...ra...emon - dijo el Dr. Nobita antes de abrasarlo fuertemente...

El Dr. Nobita lloró de alegría al igual que su esposa... después de tantos años, al fin podía recuperar a ese amigo. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea.

Se levantó y programó una máquina para regresar en el tiempo. Fijó la fecha 35 años en el pasado. Volverían a ser niños... volverían a vivir con Doraemon.

La máquina se activo y después de la regresión, Nobita y Shizuka se vieron en 1973. Eran niños, los niños que siempre habían sido dentro de sus corazones.

Nobita volvió a abrazar a Doraemon... y lloró de alegría. Era un sueño hecho realidad: Una segunda oportunidad con aquel amigo.


End file.
